In current networks, for example Multimedia Broadcast/Multicast Service (MBMS) networks, different content items associated with an application service may be available via different delivery methods, such as unicast/broadband delivery, broadcast delivery, download delivery, etc. However, in current networks, no single document signals the content and delivery attributes for application content items associated with an application. This lack of a single source of content and delivery information presents challenges in providing continuous services in current networks.